Sirenia Hazard, Slytherin
by Lady of the Twilight Woods
Summary: Even Slytherins lead normal lives. Hers is about to become slightly less normal. DracoOC


**Sirenia Hazard, Slytherin**

**Chapter one: trainride mishaps**

"Damn. Where is it? Where the hell is it?"

Hi, I'm Sirenia Hazard, I'm a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Why did they have to give it such a long name? Anyway, I'm in Slytherin house and right now, I'm looking for my new transfiguration book which seems to have disappeared into thin air. Or maybe it's still out in the garden from when I flung it at the idiot guy from next door? Anyway, professor McG(onagall) is going to rip my head off, or maybe 'only' give me a major detention if I turn up for my sixth year without the book.

Ok. I'm going to search the garden. Damn. I have to leave in fifteen minutes.

I just passed the living room, where my mum was reading the 'Daily Prophet'

"Where are you off to?" she called into the hall as I walked past, or rather stumbled, after having skipped the last three steps of the staircase.

"The garden… I need to look for something." I called back.

I'm standing in the middle of the lawn now. Wow. Dad makes the house elves keep it really nice and green. I like green, thank Merlin. I'd have a fit about my school uniform and the Slytherin house-colours if I didn't. Oh, yeah. The book… the book. Oh, there it is. Lying under the porch. Far under the porch. How the hell am I going to get at that? Why does Minky (our house elf) have to be out right now? Oh great. I'll have to crawl under there. Eew. The grass is damp and cold. Oh please, no rats or spiders. Only a few more inches… almost… ha, I've got it. I have the book and… it's dirty, as am I. Oh no, I have to change into clean clothes before I leave in… five minutes. So, back off to my room.

Now I'm in my room, and panting, because I ran there. Ah, I've got some stuff in my blonde hair, looks like dark streaks, but I don't want to keep it in there. Red top, black skirt and boots. I'd look for something better to wear, but I haven't got the time.

"Sirenia, you have to leave." my mum just called. As if I didn't know.

"I'm on my way." I yelled downstairs. Ouch. I just yanked my brush through my hair and it hurts. My mum has been wanting to cut it for ages, but it took an age and a half to grow as long as it's now so, no way.

My trunk is already downstairs. That's where I'm off too now as well.

"Bye mum." I say, hugging her. "Send dad my regards." My dad is off on some job… thing again. No idea what it's about. Well, now I'm in the fire place with some tacky glittering floo-powder in my hand. "Platform 9 ¾, Kings Cross Station!" I love to yell that at the top of my voice and… wheee, of we go. Ha, I bet no one has ever told you that there's a secret fire place at Kings Cross. Well, there is. And… ouch. I just slipped out of it and landed on my butt. I have soot all over my clothes now. People think that being in Slytherin and a pureblood witch I would be more graceful and dignified. I try, I really do, but it always turns out like normal me. Just weird.

I'm tracking down the platform right now, looking out for my best friend, Matilda. Argh. She's not here yet. I'm going to be standing here like a geek until she turns up. Oh, but someone else is here. Draco Malfoy. Sigh. Draco… Oh yes, and he's surrounded by his bodyguards and fan girl who would be Pansy Parkinson. What does he see in her anyway?

"Aaaah. Sirenia, over here." Someone just yelled. Oh, I know that someone. Finally.

"Mattieeee." I yell, running towards my bestest friend in the world. As we reach each other she jumps up on my shoulders and then hugs me.

"Oh, I missed you too, but please, air." I gasp. Now here's something new. Awesomeness.

"Oh, wow. You got the black streaks in your hair." It really looks great in her dark-blonde hair.

"Thanks chica." She tells me. "Oh, its been so long since we last saw each other."

"So right." It really has been a long time… for our standards. Exactly seven days.

We're heading to our usual compartment on the Hogwarts Express now. Hopefully no one else has taken it.

It's full. Damn. We have to find another one.

We just virtually bumped into Harmony, Matilda's older sister. She's Slytherin head girl and really cool.

OMG. I can't believe this. We were just walking down the corridor completely innocently when we passed the food cart. And of course some annoying first years thought it would be a good idea to race each other down the compartment. So what, You ask? I'll tell you. They crashed into the cart with all the drinks on it and it tipped over and splattered me with all sorts of sticky drinks. Argh. This sucks and stuff like that only ever happens to me.

Great. We've finally found an empty compartment. I've gotta get changed into my school uniform. My other clothes are clinging to me like… something very sticky. Damn. Where's my wit disappeared to?

Good. There's a mirror in this changing room. My hair is getting into the way all the time. An I-don't care-bun should solve that problem. Now, I'm finally done and wearing my school uniform, looking all proper and ready to spend a QUIET train ride to school.

Back in the compartment I sit down across from Matilda and Harmony.

"You dry again?" Mattie asks me.

"Yeah, I am. But this only ever happens to me." So what? I'm complaining. I have all the right to complain as much as I want … I think.

"Well, actually, that Longbottom Gryffindork got himself into to trouble again, earlier."

Matilda informs me.

"What happened?" This has got to be good.

"Well, he got tangled in a ball of yarn someone's cat was playing with and he fell, rather awkwardly. Into Pansy Parkinson's lap.

Oh, oh, I'm cracking up with laughter. The guy is such a dork.

"See, it could be worse." Hamony says. Yeah, it could, I guess.

**A/N: So, liked it? Then review!**


End file.
